Game
by Airise
Summary: Continuation of The Irony of Winning one-shot. Rated T for future reference. And as usual, KnB is no property of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Honestly, Idk whether I should make a two-shots or mini series of flashback. Then, I think, why not make Akashi and OC have a psychological game? And, considering all, I've decided to insert flashbacks before the broke up as much as possible without interrupting the flow.**

**With that said, enjoy~**

* * *

It's almost New Year. Winter Cup safely ended with Seirin won, proving themselves to be the Number 1 in Japan. With Kiyoshi Teppei completely unable to play again, the phantom sixth man beat all his former teammates, life seemed to be the same.

Except for a few.

Mayuzumi sighed deeply on the school's rooftop. Last Christmas was quite dull. All because she lost her smile after the incident with Akashi. He wouldn't ask anything anymore and she wouldn't tell anything anymore. It's like a mutual understanding with an unwritten MoU.

"I figured you would be here." A soft voice called him back to reality. There she stood with her hands in her skirt's pocket. A muffler of white background consisting multiple colours of polka dots wrapped around her neck. He slightly smiled at the sight.

"You look good in it."

She was confused, but when the male pointed out the muffler, she nodded. "For the worse gift-chooser in the world, you did well in choosing this as a Christmas present."

"Hey, Yue?" Kirisaki Yue raised her eyebrow in response. "Come to the gym later."

* * *

Either to burn him to ashes or shatter him to pieces, both does sound like a VERY good idea to her right now. Accepting Mayuzumi's invitation to come to the gym was a suicide thing to do. He forgot, or maybe he purposedly do so – to tell her that Rakuzan's basketball team got themselves a three-days break to recover from the lost.

Except for him. Him. The very being that she didn't want on her Christmas or New Year list.

Her ex-boyfriend.

Silence filled in. After a quarter of minutes, the sound of ball dribbling and the sound of shoes against the wooden floor started to take over. Sighing lowly, she took a turn around and ready to leave.

Until the emperor spoke words she never imagined she would hear even if she died and resurrected again.

_I will make you mine. And this time, it will be a lifetime game._

* * *

**A/N :** **With that said, review please? Do tell me if you have any idea on how you imagined him to date a normal girl with cliche personality.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Happy late new year! To celebrate it, I will update three stories. Thank you for supporting me for the last um...four months?**

**CherryPop0120 : I agree! He should lose sometimes. But, I'd want to torture him some more?**

**pomxx and Ninja99 : Pardon the cliffhanger ;p**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_May I ask what did you say just now?" _

_Yue blinked repeatedly as her brain tried to process her situation she's in. One, she's now face-to-face with the famous Akashi Seijurou. Two, she just confessed to him. Three, he asked her to repeat it._

_Which brought her to..._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Apologise came out from her mouth non-stop. Just like her figure bowing up and down non-stop as well. "Please forgive me for my rudeness." And she straight took off without any second to spare._

_.:._

"_So, you told him you like him without thinking?" Yue's friend – Mika, was now laughing her ass off. She knew Yue could be reckless but to be THAT reckless? Oh God. "You better learn some martial arts now." Akashi Seijurou had his own fanclubs, swearing to protect him at all costs. "Or bring a baseball bat."_

_Yue face-palmed on her desk. Geez! Mika's really not helping at all. "He just looked so innocent that I couldn't help it." _

_Mika just shook her head in reponse. Akashi Seijurou earned his reputation because of two things. One, the way he acted indicated he came from a well-endowed family. Two, he made it in the first-string in basketball club when he's just a freshman alongside another three players. _

"_So, what are you gonna do now?" Mika asked. _

"_I don't know." Mushrooms could be spotted on her head. "I apologized right there and then."_

_Mika found herself to crazily laughed again. "Are you trying to prank him?!" She's now holding on her hurting stomach._

"_I'm serious you know." Yue put up a straight face. "About dating him."_

_End flashback_

* * *

Her fingers trailed from one book's spine to another while her eyes scanning each title embedded on them. "Ah! Found it!" The Art Of Embroidery located on third aisle of the bookshelf. Trying to grab it by tip-toe-ing, she made a futile attempt. Until her form was showed by another tall figure.

"Here."

Yue looked at the book, before meeting his orbs. She accepted the 67-pages book and hit the guy shortly after with it.

"What was that for?" The male just rubbed his nose. Emotionless pair of gaze met hers.

"That's for last time." Yue walked away from Mayuzumi, who followed her to her table. "You didn't tell me HE was there." Yue emphasized the word _he._

Mayuzumi was a tad surprised. This hadn't go unnoticed by Yue. "What?"

"I didn't know." Now this time, it's Yue's turn to be surprised. "The gym supposed to be empty so I thought about playing you. When I arrived there, you weren't there. I thought you wouldn't come because you hate basketball and everything related to it." '_Now that I think about it, wasn't Reo was calling me as when I'm on my way there?'_

Yue flinched at Mayuzumi's words. "Then, why is Akashi there?" Did that guy have demonic ears?

Mayuzumi shrugged. "I'm sorry." Sincerity was overflown even if his face was impassive.

A deep sighed escaped her lips. "It's fine." Mayuzumi would never do anything to hurt her. How could she forget that?

"Did anything happen?"

Yue snapped from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Did anything happen?" He asked again.

Yue bit her lower lip. "It's like...he challenged me?" Yue spoke softly, like it was never intended for Mayuzumi to hear, bt he did anyways.

"To a basketball match?" His tone was unsure just like Yue's.

She shook her head. "To a game. He said, he'll make me his. And it will be a lifetime game." Yue quoted exactly what Akashi said.

"And what will you do?"

Yue looked up from The Art of Embroidery to Mayuzumi. She had forgotten about it after he came. "Nothing. I'm done with him anyways."

The male didn't say anything except his eyes caught a shadow lurking around. He knew even if Yue was done with him, he's not done with her. Yet.

* * *

**A/N : Well, well? What do you think of this flashback and present? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Honestly, I just heard a song and I was like, "This fits the situation. Time to update!" Hahahaha**

**CherryPop0120 : Hm...I'm just scared I'll make him too OOC. Plus, the absolute Akashi will kill me if I made him a pathetic character xD**

**pomxxx : Just imagine a young boy's in his early puberty getting a confession xD**

**Ninja99 : Oh thanks. I'm still trying to develop Yue's personality tho. What do you think? Girlish in the past and heartless in the present is the way I plan her to be but...**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me." The noisy classroom became a cemetary when they heard and saw who's actually talking. "I'm looking for Kirisaki Yue."_

_Everyone still awe-struck by either the fact that HE actually came or by the fact HE's looking for someone. Either way..._

"_EEEP!" Yue immediately hide under her table when she regained her senses. This earned her the attention of her class. Mika, sighing to herself, ducked under the table as well._

"_There goes your prince charming looking for his Cinderella." _

_Yue blushed at Mika's blunt and overly statement. "A-Are you kidding?" _

"_Maybe. But.." Mika glanced at the approaching footsteps. "He's not." She got up and left Yue in questions. But not for long._

"_Kirisaki Yue, I presume?" Yue began twitching under the table as the soft voice greeted her eardrums. "Could I have a moment with you?" Akashi extended his hand for Yue to grab._

_At that time, the class gasped. Even the said girl._

_'That's it. I have no regret even if I died now.'_

_End flashback_

* * *

Mibuchi Reo was waiting anxiously after he asked his senior the question. Eikishi Nebuya ate more than usual. Hayama was making stupid puns out of nervousness. While Mayuzumi's still trying to decipher what the trio meant by the favor they just asked.

"You want me to get Yue to Akashi?" Mayuzumi asked again for confirmation.

Reo gulped. Mayuzumi didn't have much change in his face, but one look and anyone could tell he disapproved this idea.

"Well, you're her friend." Hayama stated.

"If that chick is the reason Akashi's been grumpy and quadrupled our menu without a second thought, you really need to help us with this, dude."

Mayuzumi realized their point. Akashi's been grumpier, crankier and more senseless since their breakups. But...

"Are you purposedly leading me away from gym the other day because you want the two to talk?"

Hayama rubbed his head. "Well, yeah." They thought she would soothe him down or something and ended everyone's absurd hellish training But, it backfired. Akashi's getting worse.

Mayuzumi just sighed. "Yue's done with him."

"But, Mayu-chan.."

"Akashi's temper's not the only one that we have to worry. Even the worm will come out if you bully it too much."

The trio just watched as their phantom man walked away. "Man...what kind of an idiom he's blurted?"

"Anyways, Reo-nee." Hayama turned to the blonde. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

Yue blinked a few times. She rubbed her eyes ferociously that her eyes might popped out from the socket while hardly hoping everything before her was a mere dream, illusions or a prank.

"I envy you, Yue-chan~"

"Yeah. Lucky you to have partnered with your boyfriend." And suddenly the word about she's dating Akashi spread like a wildfire. She did wonder why the gossiper forgot to mention the part they broke up though.

Yue forced a smile on her face hearing the how-lucky-you-are poisonous compliments. Rakuzan, being one of the top school in the country, provided its students with lots of festivals for their co-curricular activities.

And the upcoming spring festival was one of them.

It might not be as grand as a summer festival, but it earned it's own specialties and was more focused on students-teachers and students-students bonding.

Which is why the seniors and juniors would form their own alliances and created as much connections as they want for future use.

Aside from that, the must-do event was watching Hanami together. Each year, all students and teachers will watch the sakura in the nearby reserved park, specially for them.

And that brought us to Yue.

She was chosen as the committee to handle from A-Z to make it a successful event.

With Akashi Seijurou.

_'Someone wake me up from this damn nightmare!'_

* * *

The student council just finished their meeting when Reo's busy talking with the secretary and treasurer to discuss about their minute and financial.

"Reo."

Reo looked up, only to meet a pair of heterochromatic eyes at the door panel of the room. "Sei." The treasurer, Kenji and Secretary, Matsuda quickly excused themselves once Reo dimissed them without a bother to even take a last peek before closing the door.

"Is this your plan?"

Reo didn't know whether to admit or deny. Both didn't sound like a good choice. It sounded more like a rope will be tighten around his neck the second he opened his mouth.

"I appreciate what you did."

Now Reo was confused. "You're..not angry?"

"Should I be?"

"Well..." Reo's trying to arrange his words. "You're not the kind of person who'd like others to interfere with your personal life."

Akashi went silenced, before a smirk formed on his full-fledged face. "It's boring to play a game with only two person."

"Is that there is all to it, Sei?" '_Was what you said to her in court last time a joke?_' But he didn't dare to spit it out. Because then, Akashi will know they were eavesdropping on them.

Unknown to them, a standing-still figure was hearing it all and decided to walk away from the room.

* * *

**A/N : So, who is lurking around? Yue? Mayuzumi? Another GOM who came to visit and fell for Yue? xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :**

**Ninja99 : According to his usual personality, he would just threaten Yue or something xD But that's too boring, no?**

**CherryPop0120 : Hm..a little twist here and there wouldn't hurt *winked**

**pomxxx : I'd learn from him first!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_She followed him to the school's backyard. While her mind was preoccupied with thousand of self-imaginary scenarios that could and probably would happen any minutes from now, Akashi's voice shattered them._

"_Kirisaki-san."_

"_YES!" Yue found herself to straighten out when he called out to her. She didn't know why she acted like that, but, she did anyways. Maybe it's because everyone's aware of Akashi liked to keep things as straight as possible. Maybe._

"_About what you said the other day..."_

_The memory of the confession and she ran away from it came to her mind without being invited almost immediately. Yue blushed. "Y-Yes?"_

"_How am I supposed to take it, then?"_

_Huh?_

"_Was it a true confession or a prank?" Akashi was indeed quite bothered by it. That was the first time someone confessed and apologized and ran for it like hell. It did look like prank no matter at which angle he're trying to look at._

_Yue's already fidgeting. "I..." Trying to build up her courage, she finally be able to say, "It's a-a serious one!"_

_A smile tugged on his lips. "May I call you Yue?"_

_Eh?_

_End flashback_

Haish.

A deep sigh escaped her lips. A tired sigh as well as frustrated sigh. Yue really felt like her hair grew grey just because of this stupid annual event. Her heavy head was rested on the table with her eyes closed, trying to find some peace in the mountain paperworks needed to be checked and approved later.

Come on! The hell with they let someone so green handled this?

"Need some help?" Mayuzumi stood by her table with his bagpack on his left shoulder, ready to go home. It's already past school hours. They haven't met with each other for a week since Mayuzumi's been busy with his entrance exam and Yue's busy with this grand event.

She opened her eyes, only to meet a pair of concerned orbs. "Chi."

Mayuzumi shifted the paperworks from her table to another one beside her so that he could get a better look at her. Done, he spun around the chair in front of Yue's table to seat in front of her.

"You're okay?"

"I'm beat."

"Wanna go home together?"

"Help me carry those, will you?" Yue motioned to the paper stack.

"Is that a request?"

"Please." Yue already got up and picked her bag up from the floor. "That's actually an order."

"Figured."

* * *

Yue served her guest a hot chocolate before taking a seat herself at the dining table. Her eyes travelled to the paperworks on the japanese table in the middle of living room. Her brain felt tangled just by looking at it.

"You are disturbed." A statement, not a question was made by him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why?"

"Why can't they ask the sophomore who are more familiars with this rather than freshman like me?" Yue's starting to vent out her frustration. "I understand if the seniors are busy because they have entrance exams to prepare for, but..."

"Maybe it's because you're the one who handled 'Mind Your Japanese' for foreigners?" Rakuzan has student exchange programme every summer with collaboration from high school students from Australia. And this year was no exception. Yue was in charge of the event held for them. It was funky and well-received by everyone. In other words, Yue's a natural-born organizer.

"But still, that was in summer. It's holiday time."

"Just bear with it. It'll be over in..." Mayuzumi mentally calculated the estimated time his mind. "Another two weeks."

Yue sighed.

"What's the real reason?" Mayuzumi took a glance at her before sipping on his hot choco again.

Silence filled in. Yue took a deep breath before answering. "I got partnered with Akashi."

"I know." Must be Reo's work.

"I went to the student council's room the other day to withdraw myself from this." Mayuzumi went silenced. "I accidentally eavesdropping on them." Her face got darker. "Akashi said a game with only two person is boring." The atmosphere became gloomier. "That guy sure has a freaking ego to match his personality."

Mayuzumi sipped on his hot chocolate. "You still miss him?"

"I do." Yue admitted. "But, I don't really see any difference with or without him." Yue sensed Akashi's changes during the start of their senior year in Teiko. She couldn't pointed it out where, but he's different from the usual gentle Akashi. She thought it was the pressure of being the captain. But apparently, she was wrong.

And the fact that Akashi didn't announce their relationship to anyone didn't help it any better.

To that, Mayuzumi didn't respond. More like, he didn't know how to.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Yue finally broke it. "I feel like talking to the wall." She was referring how emotionless Mayuzumi was.

"And did the wall make you feel better?"

"Shut up."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N : Honestly, no idea why it ends like that. Oh well~ RnR please? Ty ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Might be going on a hiatus. Might be. Maybe. Writer's block and RL circumstances.**

**pomxxx : Why? o.o**

**CherryPop0120 : About that...coming soon! xD**

**Ninja99 : Teehee~ Ty**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So, you've officially dated the famous Akashi-kun?" Mika asked after only the two of them left in the classroom. School's over anyways. Aside from those with extra co-curricular activities, most students usually hang out at new cafes or karaoke-ing. Yue nodded her head at the speed of 50 kilometer per minute. "Congratulations." _

"_Well..actually..." Yue fidgeted with her fingers. "Not really offcial because he wanted to keep this a secret, but..." Flowers began to grow themselves in the background as she smiled brightly. "I'm happy that I wouldn't mind to die now."_

_Mika shook Yue's shoulder. "Please don't die on me. Come back now." Yue's soul stopped its trip from going to the next world. "I wish you the best of luck, then."_

_Yue suddenly deadpanned. The flowers wilted. "You don't sound too happy, Mika-chan."_

_Mika just looked outside of the window. "I don't know why. I just got uneasy feeling whenever he's around. Like, he keeps something inside. It's sealed and all hell will break loose if anyone ever opened it."_

"_He's not that scary, Mika-chan!"_

_End flashback_

Yeah, right. Not THAT scary, eh? Yue cursed her mind as she remembered the flashback. Indeed, Akashi Seijurou was a Pandora Box. Once broken, only despairs awaited in the future.

"Ah, Yue-chan~" That voice called her back from wherever part of the world she was. "How are you doing?"

Reo felt like countless arrow came after him after he finished his greetings. Yue was glaring at him. A death glare to be exact. The one that gave him goosebumps and sent shivers to his spine.

"Here." Finally Yue shifted her glare from Reo to the weird-name-cactus in The Cactus Farm not far located from her location. "Approve that."

Reo nodded, carefully taking the handed file to him and skimmed through it. "This is a very good work." Reo admitted, Kirisaki Yue was indeed a natural born organizer. From the opening to the decorations to the event to the closing – everything was detailed. She did a far better job than the previous committee.

"Thank you. I'll do an even better job if you didn't pair me up with that arrogant captain of yours."

Reo choked on his own saliva. He looked at Yue awkwardly. "You...knew?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "Yue-chan. I don't know what kind of relationship you two had in middle school or what process you two undergo through before. But I do know Sei cares for you."

Yue looked deep straight in her senior's eyes. "Do you honestly believe that?" Reo was taken aback. "Do you honestly believe Akashi wants me back because he cares for me instead of his own damn pride?" Now, cat got his tongue. "And more importantly, do you honestly, seriously thinks that Akashi Seijurou can change just because someone told him to?"

"I was wondering, why do you think I couldn't change?" The tense atmosphere was broke by a slow yet firm voice they knew.

"Sei."

"..."

"Yue. Reo." Akashi acknowledged the two as he made his way towards them. "I was looking for you, Reo."

Yue sighed. That was her cue to pack her things and leave. When she was done and all that's left was to walk away, Akashi stopped her.

"There is more than what's meet the eyes, Yue."

"I agree. But when it comes to you, I think it's better if I stopped cracking and figuring you out."

"Done trying? That's not the Yue I've known." Akashi's been provoking her, and Reo didn't like the situation he's in between the wolf and dragon-personafications.

"Yeah. She's dead, in case you hadn't notice. Just like the old you." With that, Yue left.

* * *

A pat on her head earned her attention. "Ah. Chi." She looked at him up and down. "You're...so casual. Where are you from?"

"It's Saturday. Why are you wearing the school's uniform?" Mayuzumi avoided Yue's question and asked her instead.

"The Hanami's around the corner so...I'm thinking about settling it as soon as possible." The, it hit her. "Hey! You didn't answer my question."

"I just got back from my middle school's reunion."

"Reunion eh?" I wonder if anyone from Teikou would be planning one in the near future. "How did it goes? Did anyone notice you?"

"I'm not a ghost."

"You are on the court."

"Hm." Mayuzumi took ahold of Yue's bag without asking. "My mom cooks nabe tonight."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I'm offering. If you didn't want, that's fine by me."

Yue chuckled. "No way! And the meats are mine!"


End file.
